


Warm Introductions

by mistyv



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And lots of cuddling, Frotting, M/M, Modern AU, Neighbour AU, Scent Kink, a bit of, also Jesse's dog named Gabe, and i'm all for The Fluff, bcus i haven't written the nasty in a while, handjob, in there too maybe, this is just cute cuddly shit for the most part, yeah all that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyv/pseuds/mistyv
Summary: Hanzo's new neighbour moves in, very sudden, and very sweaty. And his apartment is damn warm. Especially compared to Hanzo's.





	

These days weren’t so cold anymore, January was turning out much warmer than it usually ended up being. Hanzo’s flat was still cold as fuck, though. He hated that. Cold wasn’t his strong suit at all. He’d handled it in the past, but only because he had to. It made his muscles ache and his body shiver with cramps if he holed up in his place for longer than necessary. 

The only real solution to the cold that helped him was lying in his bed. That was practically the only place that made him feel warm and good. Hanzo didn’t like spending too much time in bed, though, it made him feel useless if he didn’t get up at a good, early time to get his work done. His meditation was done on his bed, however, with a blanket around him for safe comfort. After a quick morning, he usually brushed off to work at his indoors archery range. 

That place required loads of hard work and moving about, so he was rarely ever cold there. Once he was at work, however, Hanzo always had an urge to get back home. Rather, he had an urge to be done with work after a few hours of practicing and teaching and working. Most days it was too much to handle a lot of people, but when there were the rare quiet days, he loved challenging himself with shooting targets. If he wasn’t too stressed or ached-out after work, he’d do a half hour or so of training at the gym and head back to his flat.

 

Under the dim-light of his workspace at home, Hanzo felt the cold start to creep in. Today had been tedious at work, and he only did half of his usual workout before coming back home to relax. Some nice tea was warming him up after a good, long, warm shower. It felt good to feel this comfortable after a long day of work. 

As he was about ready to type something on his computer, he was interrupted by a noise he’d not heard before. It was a bang, but something closer to someone shuffling up the stairs to his apartment. His place was shared. There were downstairs neighbours, and his place was on a landing with two smaller apartments above. Around, to the left of the house were a big set of stairs that led to the two doors that faced each other. 

With his heart beating rather loud, Hanzo rushed to the window that faced out to the set of stairs and peered out. Among the falling fog of the evening, he saw a huge box. A box that moved up the stairs with two arms barely wrapped around the sides of it. Once it reached the landing, a man plopped the box down and seemed to heave over top of the box for a while to catch his breath. At this angle, Hanzo couldn’t get a good look at the man. The only way to do so would be to open the door and greet them.

 

At first, his hand shook on the doorknob in hesitance, but he opened it anyways. The man who was still catching his breath stood up in surprise and stared wide-eyed at Hanzo. In front of Hanzo, the man seemed a bit taller. His beard was the first thing Hanzo noticed. That, and his glossy brown eyes. They glowed down at him in such a way that made Hanzo blush a little. There on the spot, Hanzo felt like there’d been a spotlight put on him.

“I- uh, is that package for me?”

The sudden realization that the context of that sentence could’ve nearly gone a different way made Hanzo want to facepalm. Instead, he examined the man’s head cock to one side with a strain of confusion. He replied with a thick southern accent.

“Nah, this is my stuff. See, I.. I’m movin in, it’s technically my second day here. I kind of crashed very late here and now I just gotta bring in the majority of my stuff. I’ve… I’ve got a lot of stuff.”

His hand went up to scritch at his hair. The action almost seemed like he went to tip a hat that he wasn’t wearing. Hanzo was really curious about the actions of his new neighbour. Another thing he’d noticed above many other things, and practically the first thing that he’d seen, were that his hands were rather big and burly. 

“Ah, m’name’s Jesse, by the way. Nice to meet ya.”

He held out one of those hands that Hanzo had been looking intently at. In response, Hanzo took a hesitant step back. It wasn’t in fear, but it had been a natural response. After a moment, Jesse took his hand back and wiped it on his pants.

“Right, yeah, sorry, I’m probably a bit dirty and dusty and sweaty. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Jesse’s eyes found Hanzo’s once again and there was a pause.

“Hanzo.”

“Yer name’s Hanzo? That’s… beautiful. That’s a beautiful name.”

“Do you have more boxes to bring up?”

“I’ve got a handful, yeah.”

“May I be of some help?”

“A-absolutely! If you want to. You don’t have to, though.”

“I offered.”

Jesse nodded with a small smirk. He turned around to push the giant box he had hauled up the stairs into the door that was partially opened right across from Hanzo’s apartment. From what he could see from here, it was pretty bare and empty. Once finished, they both walked down the stairs rather quickly. 

Sure enough, the curb was scattered with at least five other boxes. Luckily enough, they all seemed much smaller than the giant box that Jesse had hauled earlier. It appeared to be the first, as well. Hanzo immediately picked up a box near to him and huffed out at how much heavier it was than it looked. He followed Jesse’s lead. 

The man seemed to be checking on him, peering over his shoulder often. There was a doubt in his look, like he was careful about whether Hanzo could lift those boxes or not. In truth, Hanzo’s muscles were fine for this to be a light workout for him. 

As it was hard to ignore, Hanzo had to stare at Jesse’s form in front of him as he stepped up the stairs to his place. It was rather obvious that Jesse was a well-muscled man, as well. He was well-rounded in good places, not that Hanzo was paying attention to those places. Well, he tried not to, anyway. 

 

Inside of Jesse’s place, Hanzo noticed that it wasn’t as completely empty as it had looked earlier. A plaque with the name ‘McCree’ was placed above a picture frame that had what appeared to be a picture of a much younger Jesse. Some features about it made Hanzo realize that it was probably a close relative, like his father. 

A beige couch was placed neatly opposite the frame, nestled right in front of a window that looked down at a boring view of the melting snow in the alley between this house and the next. The kitchen was to his left, and a smaller doorframe to the right of this room was where the bedroom lay. He peered in and noticed a rather big mattress all by itself. Along it lay a lot of what Hanzo knew to be serapes and blankets. He wondered if there was a bed frame in one of those boxes, or if Jesse really loved to sleep like this.

One very big thing that Hanzo noticed, which he kind of attributed to the fact that he was moving about a lot, was the fact that this place felt like a sauna compared to his own apartment. He envied that and wanted to stay in there for a bit. Outside was chilly, but it felt good to move about and lift his muscles a bit with those boxes. 

 

“Thanks for all the help! It was very nice to meet you, Hanzo. I hope we bump into each other again soon.”

He held out his hand again, but raised his eyebrows when he focused on his sudden action and pulled his hand back. Hanzo’s smirk slid into place without him realizing. It was subtle enough for Jesse to only see it a bit. He’d reciprocated it and waved a hand to Hanzo while walking backwards into his place.

 

Back in his chattering-ly cold apartment, Hanzo immediately headed for the shower. He’d counted this mentally as the other half of his missed workout. His sweat clung to his shirt in a most uncomfortable fashion. In the shower, the southern drawl of Jesse rung out in his brain. It had been different to hear his accent among the many people he worked with and taught. It was not an accent or fashion of speech he encountered much. 

To be honest, his neighbour’s whole picture was drawn out in his brain. The man stuck in his brain until he went to sleep. It was a fact that he didn’t like, but he noticed that the man’s smell had lingered on the clothes that he’d discarded before his second shower. They were placed in his small laundry basket barely a couple feet away from his bed, but he could smell it. And the thing was, he didn’t entirely hate it. In fact, it helped him doze off in comfort, oddly enough.

\- 

It had been a week until he saw Jesse properly again. They saw each other casually a handful of times before then. Most of the time, Hanzo had gotten back from work and Jesse was going out grocery shopping at the same time. Or McCree was about to take his dog for a walk and exchanged small hi’s. The moment that Hanzo first encountered his neighbour’s dog, Gabe, the dog was inexplicably affectionate towards Hanzo. Jesse had said that he usually barked non-stop at others.

Today, Gabe was rather loud, though. He was back to normal. Hanzo had come back from work and was having trouble opening his own door because his hands were trembling from the cold so much. Jesse was taking Gabe back in from a long walk. His door was already opened.

“Say, hey, why don’t you come in to my place to warm up a bit?”

Hanzo stood frozen on the spot for a good solid moment. He stared at his own door and contemplated the warmth of Jesse’s apartment. When he turned on his heel to look at Jesse, his toothy grin stunned him even more. 

“C’mon! I want to actually get t’know my neighbour a bit more, if that’s alright with ya. We can chat over a warm drink?”

 

Hanzo blushed at what seemed like an attempt at a pick-up line. Without a word, he followed Jesse as he carefully stepped into his place, tending to Gabe. The heat of the apartment, as the door was closed behind him, immediately felt like a hug. Coats were shucked off, boots wet from snow left at the entrance. Jesse’s welcome mat peaked Hanzo’s interest because it was rather dirtied but still visibly read ‘It’s High Noon’.

“Come, sit! I’ll get ya something cozy, you seem so so cold, babe.”

The last word that came out of his mouth was muffled. Hanzo had still heard it from afar but didn’t react. Cold feet led him to the couch, Jesse returning not a couple seconds later with a thin brown blanket. A quick gesture draped it over Hanzo with ease. It took Hanzo by surprise. His breaths jittery, he readjusted the blanket. Jesse glanced at him from where he stood, the smallest of smiles played on his lips.

Hanzo’s body trembled under the weight of the blanket. It made him warmer, tingles of relaxation formed about in his mind, unexpectedly. Beside him, the gruff man hummed something to himself whilst scritching his overgrown beard. It looked fluffy, almost. Hanzo half wanted to touch it for himself but kept to himself, his hands tracing around at the soft blanket covering his body. 

“D’ya want somethin’ to drink, darlin’?”

The nickname grabbed Hanzo by surprise. Regardless, he shook his head instinctively and followed with his answer.

“No, I had some tea before coming here. But thank you.”

Jesse nodded to himself, his hand scratched Gabe behind the ears. Hanzo lowered his eyes to his hands. He realized that the smell he remembered a week ago that had lingered on his clothes was here all around. It was… cliché to say that it was musky, but it was. In here, it was mixed with many other smells, like an obvious and big dog smell, but it was there. It made Hanzo blush to know that the smell made him hazy. It made him feel like dozing off, especially with the warmth of the apartment.

“What about somethin’ to eat? I’m not the greatest cook, but I got some snacks and sweet things lying about, I bet.”

With little twitches of his fingers, Hanzo felt awkward just sitting here. He nodded compulsively, trying to leave the moment of uncomfy silence. Jesse disappeared into the next room without another word, his dog tailing at his knees. In the meanwhile, Hanzo brought his knees up to his chest, examining the apartment further.

Since he’d been in here last, there were definitely some changes. For one, the thing that stuck out a lot were the small row of three or so cowboy hats lines up behind the door. A pair of cowboy boots were kept lonely beside the wall, right underneath those hats, as well. It was much messier compared to his own apartment, but it felt homely and cozy and it made Hanzo much calmer just looking at the pieces of decor that Jesse prefered. 

 

When Jesse came back, fists full of a couple bags of chips, his expression was a bit sorrowful. He placed the bags on the very small and dark coffee table in front of them.

“Sorry, these were all I could find. I really need’ta go shopping soon.”

Hanzo eyed his face. The mop atop his head was so fluffy and unkempt and it was… well, it was endearing to Hanzo. His eyes stared back at him so deeply it made him sit in his spot as still as a statue. 

“You alright, Hanz?”

The shortened version of his name was nothing he’d ever heard before. Hanzo’s attention was cut short from that thought when Jesse sat on the couch right beside him. An arm was rested so close to his head and Jesse’s legs were comfortably set beside him.

“It’s so cold in my apartment. It feels nice to be here.”

“You can stay here a bit more if you want. I wouldn’t mind.”

Their little staring contest didn’t end for a good, long while. Hanzo mouthed something but had to repeat himself because it had been practically inaudible.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

“Please, stay. You’re a wonderful neighbour and I want to know you a bit more.”

His hand brushed very lightly on Hanzo’s shoulder now. It made Hanzo twitch, but Jesse didn’t seem to notice at all. Relaxed just a tad bit more now, Hanzo shuffled his legs to sit in a cross-legged position. He still stared at Jesse, who sat with a smile at his peripheral. There was something about his constant stare that made Hanzo uneasy. 

No one had ever looked at Hanzo like this, or this long, either. As he felt a peak of uncomfort, he turned to say something to Jesse, and Jesse had started to talk at the same time. His chuckle made Hanzo stare at how pink his mouth was in comparison to his dark beard. 

“Sorry, love, didn’t mean to interrupt. I know I’m being a lil’ awkward here. I don’t have guests often, and I don’t quite know what you’re in the mood for. If you want to leave, I’d understand, but I’d love if you’d stay.”

“I’ll stay.” 

Hanzo took a deep exhale. It was overwhelming sitting this close to this man. His body warmth crept into his space. Even at work, Hanzo was used to being a good space away from people. If he was close, it was purely professional. Here, it was definitely different.

“If it’s not a big deal, may I nap here?”

“Yeah, of course! I’ll keep Gabe busy in another room so he doesn’t bug you too much.”

Jesse backed away and leapt off the couch to beckon his dog over. 

“Please let me know if you need something from me, yeah? And- oh! Wait right there before you sleep, I’ll get you some good comfortable cushions and a blanket.”

Hanzo nodded and sat patiently. He watched as Gabe bounded around at Jesse’s feet as he was led to Jesse’s bedroom. From this angle, Hanzo peeked at a small pen for him, a good sized one with a dozen toys and a very large bed. There even seemed to be his own serape somewhere among the cluster of toys. From the moment he’d seen them together, Hanzo knew that Jesse valued and loved his dog more than a lot of things. 

When he got back, a couple blankets were draped over his shoulder and a smug, lovely smile was high on his lips. It made Hanzo tingle a little bit more. 

 

A hand immediately and suddenly reached for his thigh, tugging the blanket off of his lap. Hanzo couldn’t contain the mix of a moan and shriek that came from him. His hands clenched towards onto his ankles to hide the majority of his body. 

“Oh! S-sorry, babe.”

Jesse’s reaction was to drop the blanket he just swooped off of Hanzo and plant himself back on the couch where he’d been before. The two blankets over his shoulder were unfurled over Hanzo very carefully and neatly, as if he’d not just made Hanzo yelp. 

“Can…” 

Hanzo cleared his throat subtly. 

“Could you stay here for a bit more?”

“Sure. Can I help ya with anything? Help you fall asleep, if you need?”

 

The offer had Hanzo just staring at his lips. It was all he could focus on. He’d hoped his vision was clear to Jesse. His body was leaning closer and closer to the heat that this burly man beside him, relishing in his familiar smell and sight. Jesse leaned into the stare, into the comfort of Hanzo’s invite. Their lips met, a bit fumbly. A sigh escaped Hanzo when it happened, his eyes closing. He fell right into the touch of Jesse’s hand on the back of his head. 

Several kisses were spread across minutes. There was nothing but the sound of their soft, wet kisses in the room. Jesse’s other hand went to rest on Hanzo’s blanket-covered thigh. All of him was warm, they were both very warm by now. Noses brushed against each other as they pulled back to breathe a little. Hanzo couldn’t help but smile at Jesse’s stupefied glance. His eyes were still glazed over, but much differently than he remembered seeing them before. 

“Well, that’s new, darlin’.”

“Are you okay with this?”

“I’m more than okay with this, hon’. Could we keep goin’?”

Hanzo answered with his side-smirk and leant in for another kiss. Almost like it was routine, his hand guided the hand that was well-spread on his thigh closer to his covered groin. He opened his eyes when he sensed Jesse still. His eyebrows were shot high, his mouth a his agape. Hanzo’s own mouth opened a tad bit in hesitance, possibly to ask a question, but Jesse interrupted him.

“You really okay with me doin’ this?”

“Yes. Please.”

The added ‘please’ had made Jesse grin so big that Hanzo’s tingles were visible for a second. He shivered in Jesse’s grip. Spread out and stable, the hand that had been on the back of his head was now in the middle of Hanzo’s back. It felt so, so good to have someone support him like this and touch him so gentle. 

That hand on the blanket crept ever-so-slightly underneath it. Hanzo was aware of it happening but was too distracted kissing up on Jesse to make any other moves. Brushes of his face against Jesse’s stubble and overgrown beard made him purr. He wasn’t aware that he was actually humming and purring at the moment. His entire body responded to the touches McCree was giving him with both hands. 

Under his blanket, Jesse rubbed at his clothed crotch some more. Whines elicited from Hanzo. Two fingers found their way under the waistband of Hanzo’s clothes. At this point, Hanzo was nuzzled into McCree’s neck, whispering inaudible words. Hands searched for places to grab and ended up in McCree’s shirt. A soft chuckle came from Jesse, landing right in the crook of the Shimada’s neck.

“You’re needy, babe, I like it.”

 

The two fingers of Jesse’s worked their way up and down Hanzo’s cock. Gasps were added to his purrs and whispered words. Jesse relished in it all, closing gaps between their bodies even more. Lips pressed gentle kisses into his neighbour’s neck and ear. His fingers kept stroking Hanzo so lightly and so often, that it made Hanzo cry out for more.   
Jesse’s shirt was being tugged at, mewls escaping Hanzo often. His soft begging turned into something more audible the closer Jesse was to him.

“Please, please, Jesse.”

“What do you need, darlin’?”

Hanzo’s breathy moan answered him just fine. McCree’s hand was now around Hanzo fully, seeing how the Shimada chased his orgasm with soft lifts of his hips. His hand could definitely feel that he was close, closing his grip around his cock a tad bit more. 

Breaths right in Jesse’s ear were music to him. He focused on Hanzo completely; the hand on Hanzo’s back pushed lightly and stroked up and down, too. Grips on Jesse’s shoulders were so clenched as Hanzo rode out harder, faster. Jesse clasped onto Hanzo’s body once he felt his pleasure roll over him and his own hand. Oversensitive jerks of his body vibrated into Jesse completely, making him release small gasps of his own.

 

When he released his hand from Hanzo’s pants, wiped it down on his own pants, he noticed how still Hanzo Shimada was. A small confused look under his eyebrows revealed that Hanzo’s eyes were shut, eyelashes dark against this light. He’d not expected for Hanzo to fall right asleep the moment after coming down from a high like this. His body rolled with unstoppable chuckles, but he tried to keep them low, so not to wake his sleeping partner.

It was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen, really. He feels his body really heavy now, especially with the added weight of Hanzo on top of him. Jesse succumbed to a sleepy urge tugging at his whole body rather quickly.

-

Hanzo was the first to wake up. The first few things he realized were that; it was just so… warm here, and that Jesse was gripping him so nicely. Also, he’s hungry. Gabe’s yelping lightly in the other room. Jesse has a tenting hard-on gently brushing at his thigh and it’s making Hanzo blush. In the moment, Hanzo isn’t sure what to do, but decided to try to nudge Jesse awake. 

A couple rather hard nudges later, Jesse comes-to. He giggled and brought Hanzo’s head down to kiss into his hair. 

“You smell real good, you know that?”

Hanzo’s blushing unbelievably hard by now. He can see that Jesse’s in no rush and maybe hasn’t sensed all of the things he’s noticed. Well, maybe he’s noticed the bulge, since he’d started to rub against Hanzo. It’s fairly light, but Hanzo’s body started to respond nonetheless. With some wiggling, Hanzo managed to find the right place where their clothed hard-ons met and greeted each other with wonderful friction. 

The meeting made Jesse groan, his hands still in Hanzo’s hair. He petted him with big, gentle hands and whimpered sweet praises to him. His morning voice grumbled deep into Hanzo. Nestled in his chest, this time, Hanzo lifted the curled shirt underneath his palms to nuzzle himself further onto Jesse. Gasps elicited from the man underneath him as Hanzo’s nose rubbed into his chest hair. All around him, Jesse’s scent only made Hanzo roll his hips with more lust. 

Arousal only grew as they rutted against each other, more and more. Grumbles of pleasure mixed with half-whispered words. Hanzo grew impatient faster, his movements faster and faster and too much for Jesse, because he came undone moments later. Yet, Hanzo kept going for his own release after that, Jesse’s overstimulation working out very loud, jittered moans. 

It didn’t take long for Hanzo to follow along, his body shivering on top of Jesse, both of them undone. Lust peaked and descended in a comfortable wave as they regained eye contact again. McCree looked like he wanted to say something, but the Shimada rolled in, his fingers still subconsciously tracing in the thick chest hair. 

 

“I have to go to work.”

“Is it time, already?”

“Yeah, I might even be a little late.”

Hanzo’s head cocked towards the clock he’d looked at once he’d woken up. It was a clock placed rather high up on the wall in the shape of a cowboy boot, the hands ticking the seconds away.

“Ah… yea, most of the time I forget that’s there. I never use it.”

He chuckled gently.

“It’s ridiculous.”

Jesse watched Hanzo get up, palming at his clothing with discomfort. His tummy grumble was audible to Jesse, even after walking a few feet further. With some grunts, Jesse finally sat up and carded a hand through his disheveled hair.

“I could make you something, if you like?”

“I thought you said you didn’t have much to eat?”

“I- I don’t. I just kinda have loads of eggs. But I want to try to make you happy, and you shouldn’t be starving by the time you actually get to work.”

“I can just go back to my own place to get what I need.”

“Now, why would you want to do that when you have me right here?”

There was a lazy attempt at a seductive pose from the couch and Hanzo couldn’t hide the smile that wiped across his face, no matter how hard he tried. 

With sleepiness still spread in his body, McCree stumbled off the couch and headed towards his bedroom to greet Gabe. The boy was yelping about and did many tumbling figure-eights around his owner’s legs once released from his pen. He was fed quickly, and had lots of pets as Jesse approached the kitchen. Hanzo had hovered in the doorway of it, not knowing entirely what to do. 

“How do you like your eggs, then, darling?”

Jesse’s hands draped around Hanzo’s hips and squished them as he pulled him closer. Their kiss was short and sweet and Hanzo still smelled like sleep.

“You smell like dog food.”

“Better get used to it, babe.”

 

Eggs were made, with no concern. Hanzo ate them the way Jesse had them. Gabe stared at Hanzo’s knees the entire time, regardless of the fact that he had just finished eating, himself. Jesse snuck pieces under the table for him, however, Hanzo throwing him glances when he was caught. McCree said and did nothing about it. It was routine.

Both of them wolfed down their simple breakfast, Jesse obviously wanting to prolong it with long glances at his neighbour across the table. He’d poked his toes under the table, but Hanzo had had none of it. 

“I’ll have to drop into my apartment to get a couple things.”

“May I come with?”

Hanzo shrugged it off, mostly thinking that Jesse wouldn’t actually follow him. 

 

He did, though, like a little puppy. 

 

This morning was just as brisk as the night before, but the fact that he wasn’t going to be outside for too much longer helped Hanzo. Inside his apartment, it seemed to have such a lonesome sense about it. His style differed so much from McCree’s, that he shuffled about, trying not to address anything and just head for the items he’d need for work. In all honesty, he was nervous about what his neighbour would this about his neatness and his own sense of decor. 

Jesse, behind him, seemed abnormally quiet. With a peek over his shoulder, Hanzo saw that Jesse was examining some art and big vases that were concentrated on one corner of the living room. When they caught each other’s eyes, Jesse stepped forwards. 

“Your place is gorgeous, why didn’t you let me come here earlier? By the way, has it always been this cold?”

Hanzo nodded. In response, Jesse immediately shuffled closer to him and wrapped two big arms around him in a tight hug. He started to sway, his hands rubbing Hanzo’s arms up and down to warm him up. A short, satisfied hum came from Hanzo as he let himself be swayed for a moment.

“I’m going to be even more late,” Hanzo grumbled. But he made no move to unravel himself from those strong arms around him. 

“Come back to my place after work, alright? I want to prepare you some dinner. And we’ll sort out the temperature of your place, soon, too. It needs to be done.”

“And if I want to stay at your place?”

“Are you proposing we move in together?”

Hanzo smirked as he turned on his heel to leave, not before planting a soft peck to Jesse’s blushed, scratchy cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you liked this! I feel like I swerved two thirds of the way through and slightly changed perspective and tenses and it felt a bit rushed to me but... yeah. I'm sure I'll get better w practice, I feel like I haven't jumped back on the train in a little while. Especially w writing smut of any kind, so it's a bit low-key in this one.
> 
> (I also feel like I said the word 'warm', or words related, about 2 million times)


End file.
